


A Black Cat in Hogwarts - Year 1

by Ykwt12



Series: A black Cat in Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita | I Was A Sword When I Reincarnated - Tanaka yuu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ykwt12/pseuds/Ykwt12
Summary: I am bad at summary'sFinding themselves mysteriously stranded in another world, where magic is kept a secret and beastkin don't exist Fran and Master decide to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until they can find a way back.





	1. notes and suggestions for the sake of your convenience. (edited)

Disclaimer- I do not own either Tensei shitara ken deshita or Harry Potter respectively.

Before the story starts I suggest reading "I Was a Sword When I Reincarnated" otherwise known as "Tensei Shitara Ken Deshita" up to chapter 227 in the Web novel that you can find online.  
this is so you can have a general idea of where Fran is Starting Out in this story and get acquainted with Fran and the other characters from TSKD

Other notes-  
1\. I will be trying to stick the plot of the Harry Potter books but will add things in because if I didn't this story would just end up being "Harry Potter but there someone from another world"

2\. I am starting off from the second book from the HP series. not because I'm lazy but because Fran would make the challenges presented to the characters in the first book just not work (AKA Fran is too op for Sorcerers Stone) 

I am very sorry for my crappy writing ability.

I will try to update as often as possible.

Please enjoy the story.


	2. Dimensional Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming to get 1-2 chapters out per week but I can't promise consistency. It might take me a whole month at times idk.

 

* * *

 

It had been about three hours since Fran and I had said goodbye to everyone at Ulmutt and set off to Barbra so we could find a ship that could take us to the beastkin country. However, we had gotten more than just a bit sidetracked by a request that Dias had given us just before we left the city. The request in question was to locate and investigate a series of spacial distortions that were showing up in a forest near the city.

after traveling on Urushi at his top speed we reached the forest's entrance in roughly half an hour.

 

"Wow, yeah I can definitely sense those spacial distortions from here"

"How far in?"

"They're all originating from the center of the forest"

"Nn, strange"

"Yeah"

 

And so after putting together some preparations just in case this ended up taking more than a day, we entered the forest. 

The journey through the forest itself was actually not that difficult. besides some low ranked magic beasts we encountered along the way, it was smooth sailing all the way to the center of the forest and it only took us an hour.

 

"it seems that this would be the place that the distortions are coming from" 

"Nn"

"but what's a building like this doing just sitting here in the middle of the forest?"

 

In front of us was a medium sized stone tower, if it wasn't constantly emitting large spacial distortions some randomly passing person might've actually mistaken it as a lone abandoned building or someone's house just randomly planted in the forest. it even had a short staircase leading towards a door.

 

"let's go"

"Nn"

 

As we walked up to the stairs to the door a plaque suddenly came out of the wall next to the door, it read:

 

_Welcome to the Gate of Worlds_

_Enter but beware_

_those who enter_

_may not always end up where they want to be._

 

What the hell? What does that mean? It doesn't even rhyme! 

Well cryptic-badly written but creepy messages aside we steeled ourselves as Fran opened the door and stepped in.

* * *

 

When we walked inside I was immediately at a loss for words

 

"Wow, much larger Inside" 

 "Yeah"

 

Fran said it before I could, However, it was as she said. The inside of the building was abnormally large, in fact, you could probably fit an entire two-story house comfortably inside.

The inside of the building was perfectly circular straight up and down made out of bricks, several of the bricks had strange letters or inscriptions engraved into them that were giving off a gold light.

floating in the air were several orbs producing a soft white light and illuminating the room. However, those weren't what caught my eye. Standing in the middle of the room were five unmarked doors arranged in a semicircular pattern and each door was emitting a huge amount of spacial energy. In fact, it was enough to call them dimensional distortions instead of just mere spacial distortions. Looking closer at the doors I noticed that they didn't even have frames, they were just standing there, balancing on nothing with nothing to hold them up.

I was made to think of one of the beast kings guards. The Rabbitkin Royce, who possessed an innate skill by the name of dimensional gate which allowed him to create a door out of thin air that connected two points in space and he could simply walk between the two, allowing him to travel long distances in an instant. Comparing the two, Royces door was completely trumped in terms of energy output. While I don't doubt that Royce's skill could transport him hundreds of thousands of miles and maybe even between continents if he tried, this door could probably take you off the planet easily with plenty of energy to spare.

 

"Well, looks like we've found the source of the distortions."

"Nn. Want to take closer look"

"Ok but be careful, Who knows what could happen if we handle this wrongly"

"Nn. Ok will be careful"

"Urushi hop into Frans shadow just in case"

"Woof!"

 

After Urushi hopped into Frans shadow Fran drew me from my sheath and started approaching the nearest door. 

as soon as we got within a foot of the door it snapped open, on the other side of it was... nothing but empty space. The door swung open like a normal door, it was if it was hinged on open space. Getting closer Fran reached out her hand towards space that the door had left.

once we were close enough I noticed something strange it almost as if a soft ripple was floating in the air where the door's threshold was responding to the airflow around it. It looked almost like water, Maybe I noticed it because my magical detection skills were a lot higher leveled and far more sensitive than Fran's. Either way, Fran had failed to notice it and before I could tell her to wait or stop she touched it.

 

As soon as her hand made contact with the ripples Fran jumped away in surprise as the energy in the air around us immediately spiked and started rampaging, becoming more and more chaotic in nature. We jumped away from the ripples as they started spinning faster and faster, quickly becoming a whirlpool of white light that started vacuuming up everything from the surroundings slowly pulling me and Fran closer and closer towards its inescapable vortex. 

 

"Ma.. er! Cant.. et... away!"

"What!?"

 

I could hardly hear what Fran said as the air around us started roaring as it was getting sucked into the portal as well. 

As bricks started coming off the walls and started flying into the vortex I threw a barrier up around us so we wouldn't get hit. it was too dangerous to try blocking or dodging the bricks as any change in footing would cause Fran to lose her grip and get sucked into the portal. suddenly one of those bricks with a golden inscription came flying off the wall directly at Frans' head.

despite my barrier being up the brick smashed through it as if it was made out of glass and then proceeded to smash through Frans physical defense as well. smacking directly into the back of Frans' head and knocking her unconscious. 

With Fran unconscious, I barely had enough time to express my surprise as we were sucked through the portal at immense speed and sent catapulting through a vortex of white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all tips for writing would be greatly appreciated.  
> And I will try to make the chapters longer in the future


	3. The Forest

Somewhere in the northern Scottish Highlands, a bright light appeared in a very certain forest...

* * *

When my sight returned to me I saw that we were in a forest. However, there were several differences compared to the forest that we had just left. The most noticeable was the general foliage around us. Some of the trees were missing leaves and the ground was strewn with them signifying that it was early autumn, or very late in the summer, whereas it was early springtime in the other forest. Additionally, it seemed that we were at the edge of the forest as opposed to the center where we were before.

Have I been brought to another world again? Then what about Fran!?

Looking around frantically I mentally sigh as I see her, still unconscious sleeping on the ground. Using telekinesis I floated over to Fran and started nudging her awake while doing a quick recount of my memory of what happened after we were sucked into the portal.

* * *

After we got pulled into the portal we were sucked through a seemingly neverending maelstrom of white light and wind. since Fran was unconscious she didn't see anything but even if she was awake she would likely black-out due to the incredible amounts of energy and pressure that was surrounding us.

Also surrounding us were what seemed to bee small windows. too small to see into unless you had the right angle. My sense of sight, relied on a skill and couldn't be turned off. however, it seemed that the incredible force of interdimensional travel was too much even for me. my sight went dark but just before it did I managed to get a few short glimpses of what seemed to be nothing else but a very bright pale green light.

* * *

"Hey, Fran wake up"

While pondering what that scene was that I saw in the vortex while simultaneously trying to wake up Fran, who I am pretty sure is just sleeping normally at this point, I suddenly heard a noise behind me.

"Who's!-" I quickly whip around to get a look at our assailant but I cut myself off as soon as I get a good look at him. The first word that that popped into my head was along the lines of "Big" and "Large" and to be completely honest it was a pretty accurate way to describe him. He had to be at least eleven feet tall, he had a large mane of shaggy black hair and beard that covered most of his head.

"Sorry abou' that didn't mean to startle yeh, I was just curious. I've never seen a floating, talkin' sword before. Never seen someone with cat ears either"

Oh shit. I completely forgot that I'm supposed to keep my identity as an intelligent weapon a secret. This person didn't seem to be hostile towards us and it was probably not the best idea to randomly attack someone that I had just randomly met in a forest.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the keys and the groundskeeper of Hogwarts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter I just couldn't think of anything to add on
> 
> or maybe I'm just lazy
> 
> either way, I'm sorry this took so long.
> 
> (3/11/2020 - I decided to actually do something and so I edited the chapter a bit. I hope it looks good now and I'm hoping to stop procrastinating soon.)


End file.
